Count the Stars
by Lady Nephenee Ranulf
Summary: AU. Who knew that stargazing was an art of romance? He certainly didn't...light HaruElie with Alive!Gale [EDITED]


NOTE: Gale Glory is ALIVE in this story. This means AU. Takes place some time after Volume 9, but before Volume 10 of the manga.

NOTE as of 5-17-06: This is a revised edition- there was some serious problem with the authoress' brain when she wrote this,at which time shemade some serious errors withsome stuff. All the errors have been (hopefully) corrected so that this fic is now at least a little more accurate...

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rave Master.**

The night sky is a wonderful thing. It is a haven, a place where anyone can stare up and lose themselves in that black and blue expanse filled with twinkling little lights that stare up at you. The sky makes you feel so small, so insignificant, that you wonder why you even think about YOUR problems when there's someone out there that probably has more than you. It made you relax, sort of like a strong drink, except without the hangover.

And that was why Gale Glory liked it. He liked just laying there, staring upwards blankly. He'd done it for so long that it now felt like second nature, like part of his routine. He doubted that he'd ever get over it.

And it was in this position that his son Haru found him.

"Hey, Dad." Gale turned his head slightly from where he was laying.

"Oh. Haru. Hey, kid. What's up?"

"Oh, nothing. I was wondering where you were." Gale smiled faintly.

"Well, you've found me."

"Mind if I join you?"

"Go right on ahead."

Haru plopped down next to his father. Mimicking the man beside him, Haru gazed upwards. A thousand twinkling lights met his eyes.

"Wow. Lot of stars tonight, huh?" A grunt was the only response.

Haru searched his mind for anything that could be used as a conversation starter. After all, he had only just found his father a week ago. He desperately wanted to know about the enigma that was his father, but found that it was sort of awkward trying to do so. They had barely talked over the previous days, despite Gale's promises that the two would have a big family chat.

"So…that girl…Elie…how'd you meet her?" Haru jumped a little. The question had caught the Rave Master by surprise.

"Er…in Punk Street. She was at this dog coliseum that Plue got sold into. I was trying to hide from some Demon Card punks and I just happened to hide underneath her desk."

"Oh."

"Yeah…we've been traveling together ever since. I think I told you already, but we're trying to find her missing memory."

"I see."

There was a tense silence.

"Do you…do you like her Haru?" It seemed that Gale was determined to know every single thing about his son's relationship with Elie.

"Um…sort of. I mean, she is a really good friend, quirks aside." Father and son shared a small laugh.

"Yup, those Tonfa blasters she's got are really killer," Gale admitted.

"Yeah…"

Haru decided it was time to do some question-asking himself.

"So Dad, do you always do this? Sit out here and look at the stars, I mean. I've noticed you've sort of disappeared every night. Never really thought about it, until Elie mentioned it to me."

"Hm? Oh- yeah, it's an old habit. I sort of picked it up from my…desert days. When there's nothing out there except for sand and rocks, you sort of turn to the sky."

"Oh." Haru mulled this over in his head. It made sense, in an odd sort of way. "So what do you see up there?"

"All sorts of stuff."

"Like…"

"I don't know. Stars. Planets. The rest of the universe. I like to think that they're bearing witness to all of our problems. Sometimes it seemed like they were the only ones who really cared that I was alive…" Gale's voice trailed off. He didn't exactly like the flood of memories that was coming in.

"Oh." Haru had never really realized how depressed his father had been for the past 10 years. "That's…new."

"Maybe for you, but it's routine for me."

"Oh." Haru was really losing it. This was definitely not going where he expected. Damn…why couldn't he come up with any better response other than "oh"?

Thankfully for him, Haru was saved from another terse conversation by the arrival of Elie. The Etherion girl came running over to the two men, a smile on her face just like always.

"Hey, Haru! I was wondering where you were. Did you find your dad?"

Haru nodded, pointed, and on cue, Gale waved.

"Oh! Hi, Mr. Glory! How's it going?"

Gale smiled. "I'm fine. And, I think by now you could call me Gale. Mr. Glory sounds a little too formal for my tastes."

"Oh. OK. Gale it is. Anyway, I was looking for the two of you."

"Really?" Haru asked. "Why?"

"Oh, nothing really. I have some cookies, so I was wondering if you wanted some."

"Oh. Thanks." Both men reached for the bag at the exact same time. Elie giggled at the sight of watching father and son fight over the small bag.

"Look, I'm older, so I get the cookies first!"

"Hey, just a couple of days ago you were mad that I called you old, and now you're using it to your advantage? That's not fair!"

"Stuff it, kid. Life ain't fair, so live with it!"

"That doesn't mean that you can just stuff all of those down your throat! Stop being greedy!"

Elie decided to break the "conversation" before it got to blows.

"Ha ha…I think I've said this already, but like father, like son!" This worked wonders, as both stopped and then looked rather sheepish. "You two are so funny…you're both too old to get into petty fights like these! Haru, what would Musica say?" She gave him a reprimanding look that clearly said Musica- would- SO- laugh- his- head- off.

Haru blushed. Gale snorted.

Elie smiled and sat down next to Haru.

"So, whatcha looking at?"

"Oh, nothing really," said Haru, "just the stars." Gale nodded in agreement and then returned to gazing upwards.

"Really…" Elie followed suit and looked up too. "Wow…it's really pretty tonight."

"Yeah…" Gale said softly.

"Uh huh." said Haru. All three stopped talking for a while and just lay there looking at the night sky.

"So, uh, Elie…" Haru suddenly broke the silence.

"Yeah? What is it Haru?" Gale had a sudden flash of revelation. He knew what was coming next…

"Do you, uh, do you, uh…" Haru was lost for words.

"Do I what Haru?"

"Do you…uh…like…uh…me?" Haru barely go the sentence out, but it was clear enough that Elie understood him. She gave him a grin.

"I do, Haru. I really do. You really care about me. It's nice. It's almost like having a family, if that's what it's like. You're my friend, and I know that I can always count on you." Haru's face split into a grin as well.

"Really?"

"Really. Why? Do you like me, Haru?"

"Um…uh…yeah, actually." Haru looked at his father, who gave him a thumbs up. "Yeah, I really like you. More than a friend, actually. Well, you see, uh…Elie…" Haru was lost once again. Why the hell was he having all this trouble telling this girl his feelings?

"I…uh…" Elie lightly put a finger on Haru's lips, stopping him from completing his sentence.

"Don't worry, Haru. I know exactly what you mean." Elie leaned forwards. So did Haru. Gale braced himself for the collision. Oh God, of all times…

"Mmph." Haru's eyes widened as Elie's lips met hers. They held the kiss for a while, and then stopped, coming up for air.

"Gee…" said Haru, "and all I wanted was a hug."

"Well, it looks like you got more than you bargained for," replied Gale. The two suddenly turned with shocked expressions on their faces. Well, at least on Haru's face.

"Dad…you were…you were here the…the whole time? You saw…oh crap." Enlightenment struck dunderhead.

Gale smiled wryly. "Gotta tell you- that was one ugly kiss."

Elie giggled. "Sorry 'bout that. I don't have much experience in kissing, so…"

"It's ok." Gale smirked at Haru's horrified expression. "How many times does a guy get to see his kid do his first kiss?"

"Aw…Dad…"

Elie shivered. "Brr…it's getting cold. Wanna go back in?"

"Yeah, fine by me. Getting a little chilly myself. Coming, Dad?" Haru glanced at Gale.

"Sure, I'll come in." Gale got up and followed Haru and Elie back into the house they were staying in. He stopped before going in, and looked up at the stars. A light smile graced his features.

"Thanks."

A/N: Sappy, I know. I tend to do that…anyway, tell me what you think! Review, review, review!


End file.
